Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon)
The Green-Lantern Corps of the Cosmic-Pantheon is the most well-known Lantern Corps. This group is the largest, oldest, and most-powerful of the Lantern Corps, before any of the other corps were created the Green-Lantern Corps was already over 3 billion years old. The positive-aligned form of the Green-Light of Will supplies the powers wielded by the corps and is at the center of the Emotional-Spectrum, this means that this light has the least influence on a user. The corps originated when to Guardians of the Universe replaced the Manhunters after they committed genocide on a sector of space after Krona reprogrammed them. =Members= Guardians Ganthet Gurondil Sayd Syontul Percival Phyonduul Reegal Runziol Zalla Zonthune Quaros Quunizose Yekop Yithuwan Gurion Gifaerthuwl Paalko Pulgedho Ranakar Ronudine Dennap Dullion Broome Bon Baris Septem Simptenus Pazu Pinder Pol Herupa Hando Hu Earth Corpsmen Green-Lantern (Harold Jordan) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 Green-Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 Green-Lantern (John Stewart) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 Green-Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 Green-Lantern (Simon Baz) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 Green-Lantern (Rond Vidar) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 Major Corpsmen Administration Green-Lantern of Sector 0000 (Aya) *Primary role: Supervisor/administrator of the Green-Lantern Corps computer systems on Oa Green-Lantern of Sector 1418 (Salaakk Mitthuedykhoes) *Primary role: Keeper of the Book of Oa, watcher of Green-Lanterns, and organizer of Green-Lantern assignments Green-Lantern of Sector 2261 (Mogo Pleyhnein) *Primary role: Guides the rings of dead Green-Lanterns to their new wielders and therapist to Green-Lanterns for dealing with fears and traumas Training Green-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Kilowog Syrghaint) *Primary role: Drill instructor for new Green-Lanterns Green-Lantern of Sector 0003 (Apros) *Primary role: Secondary drill instructor and assistant to Kilowog, uses his psionic powers to help trainees overcome their fears Green-Lantern of Sector 0764 (Ermey Deegan) *Primary role: Secondary drill instructor and assistant to Kilowog; formerly: Predecessor of Kilowog as drill instructor for the Green-Lantern Corps Green-Lantern of Sector 1198 (Grumb) *Primary role: Secondary drill instructor and assistant to Kilowog Green-Lantern of Sector 1324 (T-Cher) *Primary role: Secondary drill instructor and assistant to Kilowog Green-Lantern of Sector 3009 (Stel Ahptymues) *Primary role: Secondary drill instructor and assistant to Kilowog; formerly: Drill instructor while Kilowog was on leave Green-Lantern of Sector 3521 (Torquemada) *Primary role: Mystical trainer and loremaster of the Green-Lantern Corps Healthcare Green-Lantern of Sector 0119 (Leezle Pon) *Primary role: Healer of Green-Lanterns, especially for deadly diseases Green-Lantern of Sector 1417 (Soranik Natu) *Primary role: Surgeon/doctor for the Green-Lantern Corps Green-Lantern of Sector 2111 (Oliversity Snaehra) *Primary role: Cures poisons and infections using anti-venoms and serums derived from his powerful toxins Caretaking Green-Lantern of Sector 0571 (Voz Ghaoelyr) *Primary role: Warden of the Sciencells Green-Lantern of Sector 0666 (Morro Khonstaihre) *Primary role: Keeper of the Crypt of the Green-Lanterns on Oa Green-Lantern of Sector 0773 (Saarek Siyohnce) *Primary role: Spiritual medium/communicant with the dead Green-Lantern of Sector 3443 (Greet) *Primary role: Chef/manager of the Green-Lantern Cafeteria on Oa Alpha-Corpsmen Green-Lantern of Sector 0038 (Kraken) Green-Lantern of Sector 0069 (Varix) Green-Lantern of Sector 0083 (Bynai Bruun) Green-Lantern of Sector 0173 (Relok Hag) RRU-9-2 (Nimrod Jaeger) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 0279 Green-Lantern of Sector 1414 (Boodikka Zhyusteir) Green-Lantern of Sector 1416 (Chaselon Phakhyitte) Green-Lantern of Sector 0743 (Hraalkar) Green-Lantern of Sector 0743 (Glibberquip) Green-Lantern of Sector 0885 (Horoq Nnot) Green-Man (Gryne Uihnyse) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2828 Corpse-Agents Green-Lantern of Sector 0700 (Von Daggle) Green-Lantern of Sector 0700 (R'amey Holl) Klyminade Union Green-Lantern of Sector 0345 (Olapet) Green-Lantern of Sector 0667 (Driq) Green-Lantern of Sector 0875 (Flodo Span) The Corps Anya Savenlovich Garl Rathbone Judge Sool Hammeroon Other Corpsmen Green-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Hannu) Green-Lantern of Sector 0017 (Larvox) Green-Lantern of Sector 0068 (G'Nort Gneesmacher) Green-Lantern of Sector 0073 (Chthos-Chthas Chthatis) Green-Lantern of Sector 0112 (Laira Omoto) Green-Lantern of Sector 0188 (Dkrtzy RRR) Green-Lantern of Sector 0315 (Volk K'Nk) Green-Lantern of Sector 0424 (Graf Toren) Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Malcavier) Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Fiddle) Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Wislo) Green-Lantern of Sector 0863 (Yhnknoucairye Thrypeile) Green-Lantern of Sector 0911 (Rot Lop Fan) Green-Lantern of Sector 1014 (Ch'p) Green-Lantern of Sector 1014 (B'dg) Green-Lantern of Sector 1123 (Galius Zed) Green-Lantern of Sector 1123 (Cundiff Cood) Green-Lantern of Sector 1287 (Medphyll) Green-Lantern of Sector 1355 (Penelops) Green-Lantern of Sector 1414 (Zale Zhyusteir) Green-Lantern of Sector 1416 (Diamalon) Green-Lantern of Sector 1417 (Katma Tui) Green-Lantern of Sector 1760 (Sodam Yat) Green-Lantern of Sector 2002 (Kreon) Mother Mercy (Matris Ater Clementia) *Formal title: Green-Lantern of Sector 2261 Green-Lantern of Sector 2261 (Bzzd) Green-Lantern of Sector 2515 (Symon Terrynce) Green-Lantern of Sector 2682 (Isamot Kol) Green-Lantern of Sector 2682 (Vath Sarn) Green-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Tomar-Tu) Green-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Tomar-Re) Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 (Abin Sur) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Arisia Rrab) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Blish Rrab) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Fentara Rrab) Green-Lantern of Sector 2937 (Harvid Tsayad) Green-Lantern of Sector 3014 (Arkkis Chummuck) Green-Lantern of Sector 3100 (Amanita) Green-Lantern of Sector 3212 (El'qa Squa Zreenah) Green-Lantern of Sector 3453 (Lashorr) Green-Lantern of Sector 3500 (Xax Kryquaire I) Green-Lantern of Sector 3500 (Xax Kryquaire II) =Sub-Corps= Green-Lantern Alpha-Corps of the Cosmic-Pantheon Green-Lantern Honor-Guard of the Cosmic-Pantheon Green-Lantern Corpse of the Cosmic-Pantheon Green-Lantern Assault-Division of the Cosmic-Pantheon Category:Groups Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Green-Lantern Corps Category:Cosmic-Pantheon